Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!
is the Summer Movie of ''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It was released in Japanese theaters on August 8th, 2015, double-billed with the for . The film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray on December 09, 2015. Continuity and Placement *This movie premiered in between the broadcasts of episodes 23 and 24 of Ninninger. It most likely takes place between 21 and 22, as the movie is said to take place during the summer, which starts at episode 22. Further evidence is that during the ending sequence, Kinji is shown wearing his ninja uniform. Synopsis For their summer break homework, the Ninningers are sent to a hidden village only ninjas can enter. The castle inside the village is threatened by Kibaoni Army Corps' Samurai Lord, Juza Yumihari. His mission is to locate the "Evil Dragon" said to be found in the village's castle. That being said, the lord of the castle was turned into a dinosaur due to a curse. Could this mean that the lord is this "Evil Dragon" Juza is looking for? Plot The Last Ninja Yoshitaka Igasaki sends his disciples the Ninningers on a special mission over summer vacation to Shinobigakure Castle (忍隠れ城 Shinobigakure-jō) rescue its lord, Tatsunosuke Hakkaku.[2] While Kibaoni Army General leads his forces against the villagers, the Ninningers sneaked into the castle and rescue the lord Tatsunosuke before escaping. Returning to the Igasaki Ninjutsu Dojo, the group notices that the lord is in fact a human-sized dinosaur. Meeting Kyuemon Izayoi, the Kibaoni Army's samurai general Juza Yumihari narrates the history of the Shinobigakure castle: long ago, the lord of the castle turned into a rampaging dinosaur after falling to anxiety, greed, and fear, bringing catastrophe to his village. Kyuemon gives Juza approval to continue the attack on the village and wishes him god luck. At the same time, Takaharu is assigned to take care of Tatsunosuke while the others return to defeat Juza's army. After rescuing the remaining villagers from Hitokarages, the Ninningers learn that Tatsunosuke was once a lord that deeply cared for his citizens but this caused him to neglect his own family and in the end he was cursed with the dinosaur transformation. The only way to break the spell is to break the lord's horn. Unfortunately, the Kibaoni Army attacks the remaining villagers again and this time, seemingly kills the other refugees and the Ninningers, leaving Kinji the sole survivor. Takaharu is forced to leave Tatsunosuke behind and dashes to Kinji's aid, unaware the other Ninningers survived the explosion by using secret passageways beneath the village. It also seems that Juza was defeated, but he is revealed to have survived their final attack and planned to use the kidnapped villagers as hostages. Eventually, Lord Tatsunosuke reveals himself and protects the Ninningers, lifting the dinosaur curse and creating a new Nin Shuriken, but Juza uses his Yojutsu to transform Tatsunosuke into the terrible dragon again and wreaks havoc in the village. Using Shinobimaru and Rodeomaru and Bison Buggy, Aka Ninger strikes the horn of the terrible dragon, separating Tatsunosuke from it and reveals the dragon's true name: the Otomonin Dinomaru. They soon form Shurikenzin Dino with it and defeats the enlarged Juza, returning peace to Shinobigakure. Characters Ninningers Allies *Tatsunosuke Hakkaku *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki Villains *Kyuemon Izayoi *Juza Yumihari Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs to be added Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - AkaNinger (Ninja Flash), Shinobimaru, Dinomaru *AoNinger - Goton (Water Setting), AoNinger (Ninja Flash), Dragomaru *KiNinger - KiNinger (Ninja Flash), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Earth Setting), ShiroNinger (Ninja Flash), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - MomoNinger (Ninja Flash), Byunmaru *StarNinger - StarNinger (Ninja Slash), Rodeomaru Notes *Juza Yumihari's use of both Jukkarage and the initial Hitokarage foot soldiers in this movie marks the only new appearance of the Hitokarage following Shinobi 9, when they were seemingly all converted into the Jukkarage by Raizo Gabi, and the only time that the Hitokarage are seen fighting alongside their Jukkarage successors. *Yoshitaka Igasaki quotes the "Love and Peace" catchphrase from the anime series . *This film has some similarities to Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War: **Both movies are directed by the same director (Shojiro Nakazawa), since he first directed the first summer movie. **Both movies are released on August 8. External links * Official website See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies